spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Farts of Future Past
'Farts of Future Past '''is a mission and the final story mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Following a Timefart gone wrong, the Freedom Pals are too late to stop Mitch Conner from being elected as the Mayor of South Park! All seems lost until Morgan Freeman offers a way for the New Kid to return to the past; a taco that grants farts powerful enough to send someone through time itself! Walkthrough Farting Through Time Head through the city to South Park City Hall to confirm that Mitch Conner has firmly entrenched himself beyond the Freedom Pals' reach. After the cutscene, head to Freeman's Tacos, but only AFTER you've done everything you wanted to do in town! Once you arrive at the taco place, watch the cutscene to learn about a special taco that can enable the New Kid to leap back in time. Make sure you've got everything you need for some seriously tough battles before speaking to Morgan Freeman and eating the taco; then, follow the button prompts to activate the mother of all Timefarts... ...and end up going the wrong way in the timestream. South Park: 1 Year Later After the cutscene showing what's become of South Park under Mitch Conner's rule, you and your team will be thrown into a battle with his enforcers: the dreaded Woodland Critters of Imaginationland. After a brief demonstration of their Satanic powers, the New Kid will attempt to summon help through prayer; mash the shown button to call in backup from...Santa Claus. The battle proper will pit you and Santa against six Woodland Critters, each with their own abilities: * Foxy and Deery use blasts of Hellfire that hit three squares of the row in front of them. * Beavery summons Life Force to heal an adjacent ally. * Beary summons burning meteors that hit a 2 x 4 area in front of him. * Raccoony and Porcupiney fire deadly Eye Lasers that hit one target. Additionally, Rabbity will sacrifice himself at the start of the battle to give his friends a permanent attack boost and a hellish aura. Fortunately, the Freedom Pals have Santa on their side; his baseball bat hits three squares in front of him, and he can summon a Gingerbread Man to draw the Woodland Critters' fire. He's strong enough to keep Foxy, Deery, and Beavery at bay on the left side of the battlefield with minimal support; you and your fellow superheroes should focus on taking down Beary, Raccoony, and Porcupiney on the right. Once the Woodland Critters are beaten, head for the local abortion clinic and speak to the receptionist. After a cutscene, the New Kid will be able to use Timefarts again; follow the button prompts to jump back into the past... ...and find yourself in a very familiar place at a very familiar time. Past and Present Collide Once you've gotten used to the weird new situation you're in, head out of your house, watching cutscenes along the way. Once outside, walk down to the street to engage a battle with the last people you'd expect: The Warriors of Zaron, led by the Almighty King Douchebag! This battle is an epic five-part affair, with different enemies and allies coming and going. (MORE INFO PENDING) * First, you and your selected team will battle King Douchebag himself. * Once the King takes some damage, he'll withdraw to the sidelines as Clyde the Warrior steps forward to battle you. He'll summon three basic warriors to fight at his side while you gain assistance from Mosquito, Toolshed, and Tupperware. * After Clyde is defeated, Craig the Rogue will take to the field, summoning four clones of himself to aid him. In turn, you'll be partnered with Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, and Fastpass. * When Craig goes down, High Jew Elf King Kyle enters the fray, backed up by two warriors of his Dark Court. Human Kite, Call Girl, and Mysterion will come in to assist you. * With Kyle laid low, King Douchebag returns to battle...along with Butters the Merciful, who revives Clyde, Craig, and Kyle. Your original team will rejoin the New Kid for this phase; defeat the King to finally triumph! Once the King and his allies finally surrender, watch the cutscene as the Freedom Pals invade Cartman's house to confront The Coon. Origins: Redux After the cutscene, you’ll arrive at your origin story once again. Take a selfie with the not-so-harmful intruders, then enter your parents' bedroom for another cutscene. After that, press the button prompts to believe in yourself and return to the present; from there, follow The Coon left to initiate the final battle! The Final Battle Here, you need to fight both Human Kite and The Coon. Thankfully, this fight is not as hard as the last; however, it does have multiple phases. In the first phase, The Coon and Human Kite will focus their attacks on each other; keep your allies out of their way to avoid damage. Kyle-as-Mitch will shield himself so all damage and status effects he suffers will be transferred to The Coon; as a result, you should try to hit both of them at once in order to speed up the battle. Once The Coon's health is depleted, Mitch Conner will reveal himself on Cartman's hand, claiming that Kyle's Mitch is from an alternate universe. In the second phase of the battle, The Coon will switch places with Human Kite whenever he takes damage (with an animation similar to Tupperware's Hot Swap ability), transferring the damage to his rival Mitch. They'll still focus on each other, so your strategies remain similar; hit both of them at once when you can, focus on the Human Kite when you can't. The next phase of the battle begins when Human Kite's health is depleted. Once again, you'll need to focus your attacks on The Coon, but try to avoid hitting Human Kite; his Mitch Conner will negate the damage and hit everyone on the battlefield with a random status effect for good measure. He'll do the same after his own attacks (similar to Cartman-as-Mitch did in his first battle), so be ready to heal them off as necessary. Human Kite will also start attacking the Freedom Pals on occasion, so try to beat The Coon quickly. Once The Coon falls yet again, Doctor Timothy will put his foot down, ordering the Freedom Pals to defeat both Mitch Conners until they figure out what's going on. He'll use his mental powers to cure everyone's status ailments and prevent either Mitch from cheating further; in turn, The Coon and Human Kite will turn their full attention towards the Freedom Pals. Defeat them both to finish the main story campaign; it's best to target The Coon first to stop him from inflicting Bleed on your heroes. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole